


Candy Bars

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl scowled and smacked the Cosmic Staff on her palm repeatedly.





	Candy Bars

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl scowled and smacked the Cosmic Staff on her palm repeatedly the minute a villain's fire attack melted candy bars she almost ate.

THE END


End file.
